Warriors
by AshesGleamandGlow
Summary: "We are the warriors who built this town from dust." Imagine Dragons, Warriors. One-shot, complete, for The Golden Snitch Movie Madness Week


The Golden Snitch, Movie Week Three, Avengers

School and House: Mahoutokoro, Mizu

Prompt: 'Warriors' — Imagine Dragons(worth 20 points)

Disclaimer: I do not own the song this is based on, nor the Harry Potter franchise. The idea to write fics based on songs isn't even mine, I'm just coping.

AN: As I read these lyrics, I just couldn't stop thinking about Harry and Draco, and to a lesser extent the Greengrass sisters.

 _As a child you would wait_

 _And watch from far away_

 _But you always knew that you'd be the one_

 _That work while they all play_

Harry watched the other kids play games like tag or hide and seek through the fence as he worked the garden. He'd once asked why other kids got to play while he had to do the chores. His uncle answered with a loud, "Freaks don't get to play, now get back to work!" He never asked again.

 _In youth you'd lay_

 _Awake at night and scheme_

 _Of all the things that you would change_

 _But it was just a dream!_

He hated his father. He hated the Dark Lord. He hated Albus Dumbledore. He hated the wizarding world. Most of all, he hated the cruciatus curse. If he had his way, he'd rip the current wizarding world to shreds and rebuild it from the ground up.

He'd make it illegal to have more than one important political position. He'd make a special task force to find and help young magical children in bad situations, both in the muggle world and in the wizarding world. He'd have the use of any of the unforgivables be closely monitored and those caught using one be arrested and tried accordingly. He'd change how the world saw magical creatures and he'd change how laws would be drafted and ratified. He'd make it impossible for parents to hurt their children.

But as another round of yelled insults and cast crucios rolled over him, Draco knew all his planning and scheming was no better than a dream. That didn't mean he wanted it any less.

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _From dust._

Daphne kept her sister behind her as she held her wand tightly in her shaking hand. They were in a rarely used hallway, and they were trapped. People always claimed Slytherins were the evil ones, the depraved ones, the dirtiest scum there was, but these three proved that sentiment completely wrong.

Suddenly, a double cry of "Stupify" came from opposite ends of the hall, knocking out two of the attackers and spooking the third enough he dropped his wand. Daphne took care of him. Looking around, she discovered her's and her sister's saviors were none other than Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

 _Will come_

 _When you'll have to rise_

 _Above the best and prove yourself_

 _Your spirit never dies!_

He refused to let it all end like this! He won't let his death mark Voldemort's success! HE WON'T LEAVE ASTORIA BEHIND!

With a roar of righteous fury, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, snapped back to the world of the living and sent a glowing green curse straight back at the Dark Lord. The sheer surprise factor was enough that no one was able to react in time, and the war was over. The "Light" had won.

After the remaining Death Eaters were rounded up and arrested, Harry found Astoria and simply held her like she was the answer to life itself. For him, that may well have been the case.

 _Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above_

 _But don't weep for me_

 _'Cause this will be_

 _The labor of my love_

After the war, with Harry's backing and Daphne's support, Draco became the youngest Minister for Magic ever, and was able to push through reform after reform. Soon, the Ministry was unrecognizable for what it once was. He'd succeeded in many of his youthful dreams, the only one not a success was making it impossible for parents to hurt their children, but there was a dedicated staff of researchers looking into that, at least for parents of magical children. It'd become a reality soon enough.

 _Here we are, don't turn away now_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _From dust._

With Draco as Minister and Harry Head Auror, the wizarding world soon changed for the better. Draco fought in the political arena for creature rights and child protective laws, while Harry fought in the field to protect those hard won victories, lending his political power to his unlikely friend when needed. Their girlfriends, Daphne and her sister Astoria respectively, fought alongside them when and where they could.

Daphne joined politics and used her reputation as Slytherin's Ice Queen and a Blood War veteran, as well as get well earned Slytherin cunning, to gain more supporters for the laws and reforms Draco pushed for. She became known as a ruthless, intelligent young woman who knew what she wanted and knew exactly how to get it. Many people hated that Draco was her boyfriend. Others pitied him for having such a strong willed girl as his girlfriend. Draco didn't care what they thought, he was happy with her just the way she was.

Astoria decided to join Harry as an Auror after graduating Hogwarts. Politics, she'd said, weren't really her style. There was some rather brutal hazing at first as more than a few Auror trainees believed she'd gotten in purely because of who she was dating, but it soon ended when she learned of those rumors. Shortly thereafter, there was no doubt that Astoria didn't earn her place in the Auror Corps the hard way.

A year after Astoria's graduation from the Auror academy, the wedding of the century took place. Lord Draco Malfoy was wed to Daphne Greengrass and Lord Harry Potter-Black took Astoria Greengrass as his wife. They had a double wedding at Astoria's insistence, held at Hogwarts. Only friends and family were in attendance, Harry still uncomfortable about being famous and not wanting their special day to be tainted by rabid fans and nosy paparazzi.

They lived the rest of their long lives as staunch protectors and advocates of Justice, equal rights, child protection, and family values. Both couples had multiple children who followed in their parents footsteps. The Potter-Blacks and the Malfoy's became allies in protecting and bettering the wizarding world, and history never forgot their names.

 _Here we are, don't turn away now_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now_

 _We are the warriors_ _that built this town_

 _From_ _dust_


End file.
